Flakekit and her siblings: Their Story
by warriorcrazy
Summary: Sequel to my story, Icecloud and Lionblaze's kits: Gone Missing! Gingerkit, Flakekit, Snowkit and Sweetkit Their Story. Yeah!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey, warriorcrazy here. This is the sequel to Icecloud and Lionblaze's kits: Gone Missing! The life of, Gingerkit, Sweetkit, Snowkit and Flakekit! YEAH! xD xD =D =D :) :) ;D ;D :D :D!  
**

**Flakekit: warriorcrazy doesn't own warriors, but she does own Moon of the Arabath people. **

**Me: That's not even in my story**

**Molepaw: Yeah, not even in her story!**

**Me: Where'd you come from?**

**Cherrypaw: I hate you all!**

**Me: I hate you too!**

**Gingerkit: Where's my mommy? **

**Me: The nursery?**

**Snowkit: What just happened?**

**Me: I don't know, I'm still trying to figure out.**

**Sweetkit: I love pie!**

**Me: SHUT UP! YOU ALL OF TOO MUCH CAFFEINE! FIRST CHAPTER!  
**

* * *

Gingerkit's POV

"Hey, no fair!" I meow to Redkit, Cinderheart's kit. Redkit ignored me, what he usually does, and went back to leaping on me.

"Redkit." Cinderheart meowed sternly, "Say you're sorry." Icecloud and Cinderheart narrowed there eyes, causing Redkit rolled his eyes, and mumbled,

"Sorry." I laughed, and cuffed him on the ear. Snowkit, who I didn't even though was _there, _jumped on me from behind.

"Hey-" I protested. Snowkit laughed and was this close to pinning me when,

"Snowkit, Gingerkit, Redkit and Russetkit go outside and play. Daisy and Ferncloud could you watch them? Sweetkit and Flakekit are still asleep." My mom asked the 2 elder queens. They both nodded and led us outside. As soon as I walked out, I was hit by Cherrykit, I mean, Cherry_paw. _

"Cherrypaw!" Ferncloud meowed sharply. Cherrypaw, forgotten where she was, jumped up, embarrassed. Poppyfrost, who was eating by the warrior's den, rolled her eyes and walked over.

"Snowkit, ready set, I got you, ha ha!" I yowl jumping on my sister. Snowkit growled, and arched her back which caused me to fly into Cherrypaw who getting lectured by the 2 queens.

"Gingerkit, apologize to Cherrypaw. Cherrypaw, apologize to Gingerkit." Ferncloud orders.

"Sorry." We both say at the same time. I walk around, going toward Jayfeather's den. Ferncloud yowls my name, and I sigh, turning back around and stomping over to her.

"Ferncloud can I _please _go to Jayfeather's den?" I ask her, rolling my eyes. Ferncloud sighs, picks me up by the scruff, in the direction of Jayfeather's den.

"Jayfeather?" Ferncloud calls into the space.

"Yes?" The blind medicine cat glances at me and then at her. She sighed.

"Gingerkit wants to see your den." Surprise prickled off the medicine cat, and he meowed to me,

"You do?" I nodded my paws prickling with excitement. Jayfeather nods, and beckons me with his tail.

"I'll smell her." He meows. **(AN: Hey, joking he can't see….)** Ferncloud snorts, and walks away. I look around and walk to a nest, and jump on it.

"Gingerkit, no. That's _my _nest." He meows to me. I flattened my ears sheepishly and walk off it.

"What's this?" I ask sniffing something that looked like berries.

"Juniper, but _please _don't touch it." Jayfeather answers. I nodded, and open stick out my tongue to taste it.

"Don't eat it either!" He orders me. I sigh, and walk over to him.

"OW!" Briarlight mewed,

"Sorry!" I apologized.

"Jayfeather she tripped on my leg!"

"Say you're sorry, Gingerkit!"

"

"Then what can _I _do?" I ask him.

"I don't know!" He meows.

"I'm going back to the nursery." I call to him. He nods, and I walk out.

"Gingerkit watch out!" Daisy yowls running to me. I turn around only to be plummeted with moss balls.

"Snowkit and Russetkit, get over here!" Daisy orders them. Snowkit and Russetkit walk over confused.

"Do-" Daisy started before we herd Firestar's yowl. We all walked toward him, or _Highledge_.

"I'm doing one of favorite ceremonies as clan leader. Russetkit, Rosekit and Redkit, step forward." Cinderheart, who was calmly washing herself outside the nursery, raced forward and furiously tried to clean them.

"I, Firestar, leader of Thunderclan, look at these 3 kits. Redkit step forward." Redkit did, excitement bubbling from him.

"Redkit, from this moment on, you will be known as Redpaw. Ivycloud. You are ready for your 1st apprentice. I wish for you to mentor Redpaw." Firestar meowed. Ivycloud touched her nose, to her former mentor's kit, and sat beside Firestar.

"Russetkit, step forward. From this moment on, you will be known as, Russetpaw. Millie, you are ready for you 1st apprentice, too. I wish for you to mentor her." Firestar meowed. Millie, beaming with excitement, walked up and touched her nose to Russetpaw, my best friend and went to sit next to Ivycloud.

"Last but not least, Rosekit step forward. Rosekit, from this moment on, you will be known as Rosepaw. Blossomfall, you too are ready for your first apprentice. I wish for you to pass down what Hazeltail taught you." Firestar meowed again, stepping back so Blossomfall can touch her nose to her apprentice.

"Rosepaw, Russetpaw, Redpaw!" The clan cheers those names.

Sweetkit's POV

Aw, my den mates are leaving!

"I'm going to miss them!" I murmur to my awesome sister, Flakekit.

"Yeah, me too. Cinderheart tells awesome stories!"

"We could still go see her!" I argued.

"Silence! Firestar isn't finished." Icecloud hissed. We glanced at each other and I glanced at my other sister, Gingerkit, who was arguing with Lionblaze.

"When we battled Riverclan 2 sunrises ago, Graystripe told me his apprentice, Molepaw is ready to be a warrior!" Firestar yowled. Cherrypaw, gasped and her eyes blazed with envy and happiness as her brother walked up to Highledge.

"I, Firestar, leader of Thunderclan call down for Starclan to watch this apprentice. So, Molepaw is your wish to uphold the warriorcode even with your life?"

"I do." Molepaw's voice was full of anxiousness and happiness.

"Then, by the powers of Starclan I give you warrior name. Molepaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Moleshade. Starclan honors you for your eagerness and fighting skills." Firestar rested his muzzle on Moleshade's head, and Moleshade licked his shoulder in response.

"Moleshade! Russetpaw! Redpaw! Rosepaw! Moleshade! Russetpaw! Redpaw! Rosepaw!" The clan cheered. Firestar dipped his head and walked into his den, Sandstorm following close behind.

"Hey, Flakekit, I'm gonna go talk to Gingerkit." I informed, Flakekit. I raced over to Gingerkit, who was excitedly talking to Snowkit waving her tail back and forth.

"What's happening?" I asked them. Snowkit looked me and mouthed,

'Big things'

"So, what's wrong?" Gingerkit glanced at me then to Snowkit, then to me, then to Snowkit and finally exclaimed,

"I want to be a medicine cat!"

* * *

**AN: Hola! (That's Spanish for hello) How's my 1st chapter? Like it, don't? And tell me if I should continue this! My poem for review!**

**R- Read my story**

**E- Everyone loves reviews!**

**V- Very happy I will be when I see reviews!**

**I- I say YEAH, when I see a review!**

**E- Every review deserves a buddy! :) **

**W- Why are you still reading this? Review! NOW!  
**


	2. The Prophecy and The Kit

**AN: Another chapter! YEAH! xD xD xD xD xD  
**

**Flakekit: warriorcrazy doesn't own warriors!**

**Me: Yeah, Flakekit! xD**

**Flakekit: Why?**

**Me: No reason...o.0  
**

**Sweetkit: GINGERKIT WHY DID YOU BECOME A FREAKIN MEDICINE CAT?**

**Gingerkit: I WANTED TO YOU IDIOT! Y-O-U A-R-E S-O M-E-A-N! WAH!**

**Me: So...Sweetkit? You want to say something**

**Sweetkit: NEVER!**

**Me: Why?**

**Sweetkit: She's so mean!  
**

**Snowkit: Chapter-**

**Me: I say that! Chapter time!  
**

* * *

Snowkit's POV

I glanced at Sweetkit.

"What?" She exclaimed her eyes wide. Gingerkit looked hurt.

"I said I want to be a medicine cat." She mewed. Sweetkit rolled her eyes. I glared at Sweetkit, but she didn't notice.

"I _know _that!" She protested. Gingerkit frowned.

"You asked Jayfeather, right?" I asked her. Knowing my sister, she didn't even think about that.

"Oh, my Starclan! I forgot! Be right back!" She exclaims whipping away toward Jayfeather's den. Told ya.

"You know, you could at least be kind." I meow, a little edge to my voice.

"Well, we were planning to be warriors together! All 4 of us! But now, are plan obviously can't be done with only 3!" She spat. I flattened my ears and narrowed my eyes.

"We never _planned _IT! We just though about it!" I spat back my fur beginning to bristle and fluff up. Sweetkit's fur began to bristle too, but before either one of us could attack each other,

"Sweetkit and Snowkit! Get over here now!" My mother, Icecloud yowled. Sweetkit and I glared at each other, and raced over to her.

"What is the matter with you two? I leave you guys for barley a heartbeat, and you guys are about to fight each other!" My mother stated. I growled at Sweetkit, and Sweetkit growled back.

"Gingerkit wants to become a medicine cat, so Sweetkit was like WHAT? And Gingerkit looked hurt and then Gingerkit repeated what she said, and then she walked away because she had to ask Jayfeather if she could, AND then I said she could've been kind, but then she said WELL we were planning to become warriors! So I said-"

"That's not true! You said that-"

"WRONG! I said exactly what I said-"

"Both of you, please on at a time!" Icecloud snapped. Sweetkit and I, both ignoring our mother, leaped on each other. We rolled around the clearing hissing and spitting.

"You are a such liar!" Sweetkit hissed. I pinned her down.

"You are!" I sneered. Sweetkit sneered and tried to swipe me but I dodged and then I slipped. She got up and then we realized weren't in camp.

"Where are we?" I muttered.

"I don't know!" Sweetkit whimpered.

"Don't fear young ones." A voice murmured. Sweetkit and I jumped. A cat steeped out of the shadows.

"My name is Silverstream." I gasped.

"Silverstream! Stormfur and Feathertail's mother! Graystripe's former mate!" Sweetkit whispered in my ear.

"I know!" I snapped. Silverstream's whiskers twitched with amusement.

"Are we sleeping?" I asked her. Last time I checked we were fighting. She shook her head.

"Were here to give you a prophecy." A voice unknown to my ears. Silverstream turned around and sighed once she saw Bluestar.

"Bluestar!" I gasped. Bluestar laughed and her whiskers twitched.

"I see you know who I am." She purred.

_"The Snow will fall along with the Sweet only to be saved by the Blaze and the Lilly." _Bluestar and Silverstream meowed. In an instant they vanished.

"Where are we?" I asked again. I looked around saw we were back in the clearing. Had that actually happened?

"Snowkit...Sweetkit...you there?" Flakekit, meowed waving a paw in front of our faces. We both glanced at her.

"Yeah?" We both answered.

"Oh, I gotta go! Sorry, sisters!" Flakekit meowed racing toward the nursery.

Flakekit's POV

As I reached the nursery, I paused and took a quick look around. Since Icecloud was going to talk to Sweetkit and Snowkit, and Gingerkit was talking to Jayfeather _I _was going out of camp. I trotted toward the Dirtplace and I walked out of it. Thunderclan's Territory. I walked toward the Thunderclan border and saw a kit. He had brown fur with black stripes, and one white paw. He was sleeping and his paws were out in front of him.

"Hello?" I murmured poking him with a paw. He opened one eye and whispered,

"Who are you?"

"Flakekit!" I meowed cheerfully. Then I noticed he was bleeding.

"Come on!" I whispered, grabbing him by the scruff. Heaving with effort I walked as far as a tree. Taking a deep breath I walked as far as the Dirtplace. I trotted and saw Cinderheart bathing in the sun.

"Cinderheart I need a little help." I murmured to her. She glanced at me and asked,

"What?" I quickly explained and she walked behind me desperate to get him.

"Come on,we'll get you warm." Cinderheart murmured to the tiny kit. I nodded my eyes wide with sympathy. He looked as young as 3 moons! What was he doing at the Windclan border? Bleeding for that matter?

"Jayfeather!" Cinderheart yowled when were at the Medicine cat clearing.

"Him." Cinderheart explained when Jayfeather came out. Jayfeather sniffed the kit and nodded, anxiety in my uncle's blue eyes.

"Tell Firestar." Jayfeather meowed to Cinderheart as he picked up the kit and brang it inside.

"Gingerkit, guess what?" I asked her excitedly.

"What?"

"I found a kit!" I meowed.

"Really! How cool! Guess what, for me!" She meowed.

"What!"

"I becoming a medicine cat!" I touched my nose to hers.

"How great!" I purred giving her ear a lick. She purred back and together we both trotted back to the nursery.

"Gingerkit's becoming a medicine cat!" I exclaimed as we walked in. I glanced around and blinked. I forgot that Hazeltail was expecting kits and they were Thornclaw's! Thornclaw had been shocked to hear that Hazeltail was expecting kits, his for that matter, but he still love her.

"Time to go to sleep!" Icecloud meowed nudging us to our nests.

"But, _mommy! _I'm not tired!" All of us whined. Icecloud purred with amusement.

"I know. But come on, to time to go to sleep." She purred. I climbed into the nest, between Gingerkit and Sweetkit. My eyes started to close, and I started to fall asleep.

In Starclan

"She shouldn't have brang that kit!" A tortoiseshell hissed. A silver she-cat next to her rolled her eyes.

"Starclan knows that Spottedleaf. I'm worried about that kit." The silver she-cat meowed. Spottedleaf turned around as 2 sets of paw steps became behind them.

"Leopardstar and Lionheart, what should we do?" The silver she-cat asked.

"Flakekit must accept her destiny with that kit." Lionheart sighed.

"Feathertail, I thought you were in Tribe of Endless Hunters Territory!" Leopardstar meowed. Feathertail flicked her tail and shrugged.

"So...what she would do?" Spottedleaf asked.

"We must speak to the kit. Both of them. All 5 of them. For they have a destiny greater than we know..." A dark gray she-cat meowed softly. The dark gray she-cat came into the area and flicked her tail in greeting.

"I know. But the 5 of them...they must accept their destiny! We must wait...and do what Starclan wants." Spottedleaf meowed. The 5 of them glanced at each other and nodded.

"But what about them?" Lionheart insisted. The dark gray she-cat sighed.

"We must do what Starclan wants. And what they want is that we wait...and see if Flakekit and Gingerkit make the right decision." Leopardstar sighed.

"Bluestar, what are we supposed to do about...her?" Bluestar's fur bristled at Spottedleaf's question.

"We shall wait! Flakekit and her siblings have a prophecy...and part one shall be finished soon..."

* * *

**AN: Ooh...what's this prophecy that the Starclan cats are talking about? And what does the other prophecy mean? Why am I making prophecies? Thank you for the reviews and KEEP IT GOING! xD **

**OH! And, go to my profile! PLEASE! Keep the reviews! You know I love em'! ~ (Supposedly a rose)  
**


	3. Ceremony and Birchfall

**AN: New chapter! xD Hey, all of you! Can you read my story, Prophecy, Love and Death? Please! I have like only 5 review! (In fact I only have _5 _reviews...0_0)**

**BUT, my schedule hasn't came yet! And for that I am FURIOUS! :( Anybody watch Nicktoons? Cause if you do, a new show about the super hero's of Scheterz. (I think you spell it like that...:P) **

**So, I at Tysons Corner _MALL_ ALL FREAKIN day! I got new shoes (yeah!), new jeans (yeah!), new hair clip things (yeah!) AND a new coupon! Woo Hoo! :D  
**

**Anyway, my famous weird interview thingy mobabar! xD Lez go with the interview!  
**

**Me: So, Flakekit, do I own warriors?**

**Flakekit: Nope! But you do own, *reading of a list* go get Sweetkit. Huh?**

**Me: *face palm* It means go _get _Flakekit! *smacks Flakekit***

**Flakekit: ANIMAL ABUSE! :O**

**Me: No, because I'm allowed to do whatever I want! **

**Gingerkit: Really?**

**Me: Yes!**

**Gingerkit, Flakekit, Cherrypaw, Rosepaw, Russetpaw, Redpaw: NO! WARRIORCRAZY IS CRAZY! OH NO! AH! RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY!  
**

**Snowkit: Flakekit, Flakekit! Sweetkit's making a volcano! **

**Flakekit: Really? Ciao!**

**Me: That's probably gone end up bad...:( I'll be going now...chapter!  
**

* * *

Sweetkit's POV

I woke up and stretched.

"Morning, Sweetkit!" My sister, Flakekit meowed touching noses.

"Morning, Flakekit!" I meowed cheerfully.

"Want to go outside?" I asked her. She nodded. We were just about exit when Hazeltail awoke.

"Where are you two going?" She purred stretching. We glanced at each other sheepishly.

"Outside." We answered. Hazeltail purred with amusement.

"Without your mother?" She asked, her tail twitching.

"Yeah..." I answered, slightly embarrassed. Flakekit fidgeted slightly, and moved closer to me, and flicked the tip of her tail uneasily.

"You remind of Berrynose when he was younger. Come on, I'll come with you." She purred, getting up.

"Hazeltail where do you think your going?" Daisy, Hazeltail's mother, asked.

"I'm going to watch them." Hazeltail answered. Daisy got up.

"No you're not. You are staying here, so you don't injure yourself." Daisy meowed, getting up. Flakekit and I twitched our whiskers in amusement. Hazeltail rolled her eyes and ignored her mother, walking out of the Nursery. Daisy hissed in annoyance and walked out, pushing us ahead with her nose. I followed her, annoyed that Flakekit didn't catch up.

"Come on!" I whispered. She rolled her eyes and raced out, the sunlight dappling our fur. Hazeltail laid down, paws tucked under her chest, and her ears were pricked. I sat down waiting annoyingly for Flakekit, when the new kit came out.

"Hi, I'm Sweetkit!" I meowed cheerfully. The kit, looked at me with big bright green eyes.

"Hi, I'm-I don't know my name. Do you know my name?" He asked me. I sadly shook my head.

"Oh. Let me introduce to all the cats!" I meowed waving my tail. He nodded and scampered toward me.

"This is Hazeltail, Daisy and Flakekit. Flakekit's my sister. She's awesome." I meowed. Hazeltail glanced at cat and purred beckoning with her tail for him to come closer. He nervously did and Hazeltail gave his ear a friendly lick.

"I'm Hazeltail. You must be...?" She asked tipping her head to one side.

"He doesn't remember his name." I reluctantly meowed sadly. Her eyes grew wide and she exclaimed,

"Oh you poor thing! We'll just have to ask Firestar!" She meowed. His eyes were wide with confusion.

"Who?"

"Oh, Sweetkit! Show him the Elder's Den! Purdy must have a good story!" Hazeltail meowed. I nodded and beckoned with my tail for him to follow. We got to the Elder's den and Purdy was awake.

"Hello' young'n! Who's this?" He asked looking at the kit.

"He's new. Don't ask his name. He doesn't remember. Do you have any stories?" I asked. He nodded and tucked his paws under his chest.

"Purdy tells the best stories!" I whispered in his ear. He nodded, exited and sat down, curling his tail over his paws. I walked out, already knowing what story he was going to say.

"Come on, Sweetkit! Hazeltail's telling a story!" Flakekit called, beckoning me with her tail. I nodded and raced over.

"Let all cats old enough to catch there prey, gather beneath Highledge for a clan meeting!" Firestar yowled. Hazeltail clumsily got up, helped my Daisy and Icecloud. I saw my father and uncle coming out of there dens, and then there was the kit!

"Yesterday, we found a kit who was less than 5 moons old. He doesn't know his name, and he's too young to be an apprentice. So, can he come up here?" He asked. The kit, hastily walked up, and when it became clear he couldn't get up, Brightheart carried him by the scruff up to Highledge.

"Do you remember anything?" He asked the kit softly. The kit shook his head, and gazed at his paws.

"Would you like me to choose your name?" He asked the kit. I glanced worryingly at Gingerkit and Flakekit, and they gazed back with the same expression.

"You will now be known as, Patchkit!" He yowled. Patchkit, looked proud at his new name and lifted his chin.

"I have one more ceremony to perform. Flakekit, Sweetkit, Snowkit, and Gingerkit come up." Firestar yowled. I glanced at him in shock and walked up, my littermates following. I glanced at my

"Gingerkit step forward. Is it your wish to enter the world of a medicine cat?" He asked her. Gingerkit nodded excitedly. "Jayfeather will be your mentor then. Gingerkit, from now on, you will be known as Gingerpaw. Jayfeather, I wish for you to pass down what Leafpool has taught to Gingerpaw." Firestar finished. Gingerpaw scampered to Jayfeather and touched his nose, and Jayfeather almost fell in response. A ripple of amusement passed through the crowd, and poor Gingerpaw looked humiliated. She glanced at me, and I smiled reassuringly in surprise.

"Snowkit step forward. Snowkit, from now on, you will be known as, Snowpaw. Dovestripe, you are ready for your first apprentice. Lionblaze taught you well, and I hope you pass down all of what Lionblaze taught you." Firestar meowed. Dovestripe touched noses with my sister, and Snowpaw looked beaming with excitement.

"Flakekit step forward. Flakekit, from now on, you will be known as, Flakepaw. Brightheart, you are ready for your time for an apprentice is long overdue. Whitestorm and Cloudtail taught you well, and I hope you pass this qualities to Flakepaw." He meowed, looking slightly guilty. Brightheart walked up, nervous waves coming off of her. Flakekit walked up to her and touched noses with her, her eyes wide with excitement.

"Last but not least, Sweetkit. Sweetkit step forward. Sweetkit from now on you will be now known as Sweetpaw. Leafpool, you too are ready for your first apprentice as a warrior. I wish for you to pass the qualities Cinderpelt and your clanmates have taught you." He meowed. My mentor, my father's mother, _Leafpool? _I have to admit, I am so excited! Hushed whispers rippled trough the clearing, sending hostile glances toward Leafpool and me. I bared my teeth at them, and happily touched my nose to Leafpool's.

"Sweetpaw! Gingerpaw! Flakepaw! Snowpaw! Sweetpaw! Gingerpaw! Flakepaw! Snowpaw!" The clan reluctantly cheered my name, and I gazed sadly at my paws. Just because Leafpool's secret was spilled, doesn't mean you have to be hostile, or hate me!

"What are we doing?" I asked her. She glanced at me and smiled.

"We're joining Brightheart to see the territory. Come on. Forget them." She shot a death glare at Berrynose, Thornclaw, Birchfall and Moleshade before walking out, here tabby fur bristling._Oh, No _I thought to myself. _What's going to happen now? _

Gingerpaw's POV

I glanced excitedly at Jayfeather.

"What are we doing?" I asked him. He gazed at me, and meowed,

"I'll show you some herbs." I followed him excitedly. Before we got there, I heard a whisper from Moleshade and Birchfall.

"Sweetpaw is going to do nothing what her. She'll be as worthless as Leafpool!" I stopped glared at them and snarled,

"For your information! That's my sister you're talking about! Leafpool is a fine cat, with great skills! She made a mistake! And does that matter do you? That's _your _clan mate, you piece of mousedung! You think she wanted this? You're just a warrior, and she's older than you! So stop acting like prieces of Mousedung!" Birchfall and Moleshade snickered. I hadn't realized everyone was still in the clearing, and sadly everyone had heard my outburst. My mother was staring at me, shocked that I had outburst.

"Well, miss little Icecloud's kit! You think you're so powerful don't you?" Birchfall sneered. I fluffed out my fur and flattened my ears.

"Yeah, I'm younger, I'm not my smarter! But let me just say this. I'll be 10 times the cat you'll ever be!" I spat, racing toward the medicine cat den. As, I raced toward it, I heard the crowd fall silent and Birchfall snicker. I growled deep in my throat. I reached the medicine cat den, and faced the wall, waiting for my furious rage to passing through me.

"Just wait, Birchfall. You'll regret that. Trust me." I spat under my breath.I only wished Sweetpaw was there along with Leafpool. I loved both of them, and I would stand up for them anytime, anywhere.

"Gingerpaw?" Jayfeather called. I glanced at him and took a deep calming breath.

"Yes?"

"Let me show you the herbs." I nodded, ignoring what just happened. He pointed to a herb that had large, fern like leaves. I sniffed it. I almost recoiled in surprise. It was so sweet-smelling.

"This is Chervil. We use it for infected wounds, and chewing the root of the plant, helps with bellyache." He meowed. I nodded.

"Jayfeather, I got a bad cut on my shoulder!" Rosepaw meowed. Blossomfall followed her, exasperated.

"I _told _you not to go into the bush!" She meowed. Rosepaw rolled her eyes and I twitched my whiskers in amusement. Rosepaw glanced at me, and her eyes opened wide.

"You are an apprentice! Congrats, Ginger_paw_!" Rosepaw purred. I purred enthusiastically back, briefly forgetting about the incident.

"So who's the mentors?" She asked.

"For Sweetpaw, Leafpool, Flakepaw, Brightheart, and Snowpaw, Dovestripe." I purred warmly.

"Gingerpaw, put this on the wound." He meowed handing me some cobwebs. Carefully, I placed it on the wound and covered it completely. He then put some marigold on the wound, and then handed it to me. I placed like he did, and then jumped in excitement. _MY FIRST MEDICINE CAT TASK! _Eee! I'm so excited!

"Gingerpaw calm down. It's only a wound." He meowed, flicking his tail at me. I gazed embarrassingly at my paws and glanced back at Rosepaw. Rosepaw purred with amusement, and gave me a friendly lick on the ear.

"Stay in the medicine cat den. I hadn't realized how late it was. Come on, Gingerpaw. I already set your nest." Jayfeather meowed, showing me my nest. I curled up, put my tail over my nose, and thought to my self, _What terrible wonderful day!

* * *

_

**AN: Gingerpaw's got some spunk! Ok. I'm asking you, my reviewers which is better, _FlakeXPatch or FlakeXBlaze? _ Ok. Blazepaw is a Riverclan apprentice she'll meet at a Gathering. So...who? Oh! I need some cats for...something in the story. *grins* **

**Name:**

**Rank (Leader, 2nd in command, seniors, masters or slaves)**

**Description: **

**Age:**

**Mate/Kits:**

**Parents: **

**Siblings: **

**Future: **

**That's all you need! But please, no more than 10 cats! :) I don't want break hearts... :)  
**


	4. Captured

**AN: Hey, guys! I got my schedule! :) Right now, I am writing! Ha, ha, ha...School started! I NEED CATS! :X  
**

**Snowpaw: I'm an apprentice! And I-**

**Me: Sorry, you will not tell the public!**

**Gingerpaw: I figure out-**

**Me: No, you will not say it.**

**Sweetpaw: Can I be-**

**Me: NO!**

**Flakepaw: I'm going to see I-**

**Me: Shut up! I don't freaking own warriors! If I did, Leafpool and Crowfeather would be together, Hollyleaf would still be alive, Ivypaw would live in Shadowclan, and Lionblaze shall be with Icecloud!**

**Sweetpaw: Why?**

**Me: BECAUSE**** I THINK THEY SHOULD BE TOGETHER! **

**Snowpaw: Why?**

**Me: BECAUSE!**

**Co-host: warriorcrazy will not be here for the rest. Sorry. Chapter!  
**

* * *

Snowpaw's POV

I woke up in the apprentice's den, and I smiled remembering what my mentor and I had learned. My mentor, Dovestripe, is awesome! She taught me the territory! As I stretched I bumped into Cherrypaw, one of the senior apprentices.

"Sorry!" I whispered. Cherrypaw growled, and put her tail over her ears.

"What's the matter?" I whispered to her. She glared at me. Her eyes were wide with some sadness.

"Nothing, except my own brother is a warrior before me! To make matters worse, my mentor's scratched her eye! I want to be a warrior! But Molepaw gets to before me? That's just sick! And Moleshade is as mean as fox-dung!" She spat. I gave her a calming lick on the ear. Cherrypaw glanced at me, and blinked and sighed.

"It's just not fair." She whispered. I crept out of the den and into the morning light. I trotted over to the fresh-kill pile, when a hushed whispers stopped me.

"YOU GOT A WHAT?" A voice hissed.

"Yeah, and it was about your kits!" A different one hissed.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"What did it say?" The voice asked harshly.

"_"The Snow will fall along with the Sweet only to be saved by the Blaze and the Lilly. __The Flake and the Ginger will find something forbidden, while one cat will die." _The second voice meowed. My heart started to race. That prophecy! I walked toward the voices and saw my father and my uncle! My father's fur was fluffed out slightly, along with Jayfeather's.

"Jayfeather, now what am I supposed to do?" Lionblaze spat angrily. Jayfeather rolled his eyes and glared at him. I silently twitched my whiskers in amusement.

"Maybe, or am I just crazy, tell your _MATE?" _Jayfeather hissed sarcastically. Lionblaze's eyes widened.

"Are you nuts? IF I told her, I'd have to tell her you-know-what too!" He growled. Jayfeather's fur bristled. _What's that? _

"No you wouldn't have you mouse-brain! Icecloud would tell Firestar!" Jayfeather hissed back. I heard footstep behind me, and pretending that I just woke up, I yawned quite loudly. Jayfeather and Lionblaze froze.

"Who was that?" My father whispered.

"Use your nose! It's your daughter you idiot!" Jayfeather snapped. Lionblaze glared at him and padded out as I quickly ran to the fresh-kill pile.

"Good morning, Snowpaw!" Lionblaze called giving my ear a lick.

"Good morning, Lionblaze." I meowed. Jayfeather padded out of the Medicine cat den. I took a small mouse from the pile and went to eat it. My snow white tail swished on the ground. Then my mind went to Riverclan's camp.

_I was in the camp, sitting in Mistystar's den. Nobody noticed me, and then Mistystar padded out._

_"If you are old enough to catch your prey, gather for a clan meeting!" She yowled.  
_

_"Mistystar, we must attack!"A black tom spat.  
_

_"Patience, Reedwhisker. We will attack. Thunderclan will not see it coming." Mistystar soothed.  
_

_"When will we attack?"A gray she-cat asked angrily.  
_

_"Tonight, at Twilight. Mintfur's death must be avenged! That Thunderclan warrior is attacking Riverclan! We must fight back!" _And just like that, the vision was gone. I sat bolt right up mid chew. I swallowed my mouse and trotted over to Jayfeather.

"Jayfeather?" I asked. He turned to me.

"Yes?" I wasn't quite sure how to start this.

"Um, I think, I, uh, heard something." I smiled nervously. Jayfeather glanced at me and tipped his head to one side.

"What did you hear?" I opened my mouth to answer, when my mentor whispered something in his ear. Jayfeather's eyes widened and he nodded.

"I'll get Lionblaze." He murmured, walking toward Lionblaze. Jayfeather whispered the same thing in Lionblaze's ear, and Lionblaze spat saying something along the lines of, 'Why Starclan?' I walked away from the scene and bumped into Moleshade.

"S-sorry." I stammered. He snorted, and walked next to Berrynose.

"So you go to him! Wow!" I sneered.

"He's my mate's son!" Berrynose snarled. I opened my eyes wide mockingly.

"Really? You really need friends don't you?" I meowed. Berrynose spat at me, and the two of the spun away. I sneered at them and went to go to talk to Gingerpaw. Gingerpaw was facing the wall, her ginger fur bristling.

"Uh, Gingerpaw?" I called out. She turned around.

"Yeah, Snowpaw?" Gingerpaw meowed. I walked toward her and shrugged.

"Just wanted to see you. It isn't the same seeing you next to me." I murmured, glancing at the ground. Gingerpaw purred in amusement.

"I'm only a den away!" She gave my ear a lick. I walked out of the den, and stopped. I smelled the air and I froze. Right there, and then, Spiderleg was in Thunderclan territory!

Flakepaw's POV

I walked out of the apprentice's den, and sat down next to my mentor. Brightheart's eyes were focused on something, and her tail swished on the ground.

"What are we doing today?" I asked her.

"We're going to patrol the Shadowclan border." Brightheart informed me. I smiled. Snowpaw raced over to me, her eyes wide with worry.

"Spiderleg is on Thunderclan territory!" She whispered. I nodded. Glancing quickly at my mentor, I followed her out of camp. Two or three cats tried to stop us, but we just blew past. Snowpaw raced ahead of me, ears pricked. Her eyes were straight head, until I pulled her back.

"What?" She spat crossly. I sniffed the air.

"He's-"

"Here." Spiderleg meowed with fake sweetness. Snowpaw and I glanced at each other.

"What are we going do?" I whispered.

"Screech?" She whispered. I nodded.

_1, 2, 3 screech! _

We both let out earsplitting screeches. Spiderleg grinned and 3 or 4 cats came behind him. We both pressed in together and moved back slowly. Spiderleg yowled and lunged at me. I yowled in pain as he bit down on my scruff and hauled me backwards. He lifted me in the air, and nodded to the others.

"Lionblaze where are we?" I whispered to myself. Then I heard a angry yowl. I sighed in relief. _Lionblaze! _I smelled the air. Suddenly I was thrown into the air.

"AH!" I screeched. A she-cat from Spiderleg's group caught me in her jaws, and raced away from the battle. Moleshade, who was on a walk, yowled and threw the she-cat to the ground. Without a warning, I raced away. I raced straight to camp, until Spiderleg came near me. He was covered in blood, some not his own, and snarled at me.

"Would like you to die? Or follow me?" He snarled.

"I would rather die!" I spat my fur bristling. My claws unsheathed, I was prepared to strike. That was until, Dovestripe came into view. I sideways glanced at her, and Spiderleg noticed. With a battle cry he leaped toward her and I leaped on his back. I dug my claws into his spine, until I was flew into a tree. Spiderleg fled, along with his group. I staggered to my paws, and my mentor picked me up with my scruff.

"We'll get you to Jayfeather." She meowed through my fur. I was to weak to reply. Ivycloud came into view, and Dovestripe whispered something. She nodded and went back the other way. Dovestripe took me to the medicine cat den. Gingerpaw walked toward me her eyes wide.

"They took Snowpaw and Sweetpaw!"

* * *

**AN: AND that's why I need cats! x( GET THEM IN! I NEED HELP! :O Blazepaw will come into next chapter...:) PLEASE BRING CATS! PLEASE! Or I will have to post pone! Here's the stuff for kitty!**

**Name:**

**Rank (Leader, 2nd in command, seniors, masters or slaves)**

**Description: **

**Age:**

**Mate/Kits:**

**Parents: **

**Siblings: **

**Future: **

**Please no more than 11 cats per person/reviewer.  
**


End file.
